This invention relates to portable flotation platforms, and more particularly to platforms adapted to be deployed in shallow bodies of water for supporting relatively light loads, such as equipment, hunting dogs and personnel, above the level of the body of water.
Duck hunters hunting in wetland areas having shallow bodies of water typically rely on dogs to retrieve the fowl that they down. When the hunter is in a boat, the dogs can stand-by in the boat with the hunter, but this is often not desirable and a better place for the dogs at the hunt is needed. When the bodies of water are shallow enough to allow the hunter to stand but not for the dogs to do so, the dogs must stand-by on firm ground, which is not always available nearby, or the dogs must keep themselves afloat in the water which is exhausting and perhaps even dangerous to the dogs. Again a better place for the dogs to stand-by is needed.
Similarly, fishermen, environmentalists and park personnel frequenting wetlands with shallow bodies of water need to support their respective equipment above the level of the water. In some areas, the use of a boat, even a small boat or canoe, is not practical because of the shallow depth of the water or because excessive portage of the boat would be required. In a manner similar to hunters seeking a better place for their dogs on trips to the wetlands, these users of the wetlands seek a better place for their equipment.
Further, people working in wetlands, such as directional drillers when drilling generally horizontal wells or bores for pipelines or other utilities, need a temporary platform above the water to facilitate their work. The platform for these workers as well as for hunters and fishermen need to be large enough to support their personal weight, but light weight, easy to deploy and inexpensive.